


Reflection

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 24 hour challenge ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with the rabbit foot, Sam reflects.</p><p>For Friday the 13th challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Dean smirks as Sam continues to win the lottery. The younger Winchester rolls his eyes. Dean doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation. The rabbit foot was in a curse box. Just because Sam has good luck right now, it doesn't mean he'll continue to have good luck. In fact, knowing how unlucky they usually are, Sam knows it's a pretty safe bet that he definitely will be losing the good luck sooner rather than later.

And they do. When that woman swipes the rabbit foot, Sam's luck quickly turns bad and he falls outside of the diner while chasing after her. And Bobby confirms it. When the rabbit foot is lost, its magic makes it so whoever had it is killed.

Sam thought for sure he was dead and what a stupid way to die. Then Dean comes to the rescue, just like he always does.

Sam knows that he sometimes takes Dean for granted. His big brother is just so amazing all of the time that Sam expects  
him to always be amazing. Even when Dean is mercilessly teasing him, Sam knows Dean doesn't mean anything he's saying.

Dean has done so much for him, including selling his soul for Sam to live. Sam knows it wasn't totally selfless. Yes, Dean might not want Sam to die, like any good big brother, but Sam also knows that Dean can't bear being alive without Sam. Now, unless Sam can find a way out of Dean's deal, he will be forced to live without his brother while Dean's soul is tortured for eternity in Hell.

Sam knows the two of them are seriously co-dependent. He tried to break it a bit when he went to Stanford, but they slipped back into old habits after Jess's death. Dean can't live without Sam and vice versa.

Sam is afraid of what he might do without Dean's presence. Dean has always called him a bleeding heart, someone who tries to see the good in everyone. Sam is someone who will let monsters go if he believes they're innocent, going as far as to fight his brother for that belief. Lenore and her group is proof of that. In reality, Dean is the reason for that. Dean reminds Sam of humanity and he doesn't want to lose it. He doesn't want to be so consumed with revenge that he loses sight of who he is.

That's what happened to their father. John Winchester was so far gone that he couldn't even be a proper father to his sons.  
Sam knows that if he loses Dean, especially to Lilith, he will become another John Winchester. No one can take his brother away from him without suffering the consequences. Sam fears what he will become. As much as for himself as for Dean, he can't let that deal become due.


End file.
